A SixStyle Challenge
by Mew Mew Boudica
Summary: This is what happens when Bou tries to take a challenge. This is being written for Misgiving Writer's Six-Style Challenge. Disclaimer: I don't own Warrior Cats.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay, so I'm taking Misgiving Writer's 'Six Style Challenge', and the first one is a drabble. Never tried one of these, so it should be interesting.**

* * *

><p><p>

A wind in the morning gray... mist flowing around the hills and valleys... the sun barely peeking over the mountains to the east...

The silver cat shivered against the cool, fur fluffed out for warmth. She gazed at the bit of the sun, figuring when it would come out fully. She looked back, over her shoulder, at the silent camp, where everyone she knew slept, waiting for full morning to be upon them.

**AN: So, _not counting _the Author's Notes, this adds up to 100 words. And I must say, I really like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So, this one is in the POV I have the most trouble with; and since I don't have much of a problem in any POV, I chose first-person. Read on! Oh, BTW, if anyone else wants to try this challenge go to . net/topic/106930/59014248/1/#59415124 (without the space behind the dot.)**

* * *

><p><p>

I jumped down from the towering oak tree, disregarding the distance. I knew the dangers, but didn't care.

My mentor, Breezeheart, saw me and rushed over.

"Nightpaw!" she yowled, reaching the oak tree. "_What _do you think you're doing?"

"Jumping." I replied calmly.

"Do you _know _how dangerous that is?" she carried on, barely acknowledging me. "Do you want me to have to take your broken body back to Cloudflight, and say, 'Oh, sorry, your daughter was jumping out of trees, and she broke her neck'? Do you want that?"

"Breezeheart! I'm fine! I do this, like, every day. Calm down!" I yelled, annoyed.

She drew herself up. "You're going to take care of the elders when we get back to camp. That'll show you to talk back to a warrior."

I gasped. "That's _so _unfair!" I turned around and ran into the forest.

I could hear Breezeheart calling me, but I ignored her. _Teach her to be that way with me, the leader's daughter. _I smirked.

Suddenly, I stopped. A dirty, scruffy tom was staring impudently at me.

"Well, if it isn't a pretty little Clan cat, all alone." he said, showing his teeth. "What're you doing in our territory, _kit_?"

"Is that really any of your business?" I asked, trying to hide my fear.

"Depends." a new voice replied. I spun around, now faced with a black tom with a huge, ugly scar down one side of his face. "Of course, you could always leave, before we rip your fur off." he added, grinning lopsidedly at me.

"I don't think so!"

A silvery flash darted from a bush by the side of the Thunder-path, leaping on top of the first tom. It was Breezeheart. She fought like a swirling storm, ripping pelts, ears, anything she could get her claws on. The two rogues, faced with the anger of a fully grown, battle-trained Clan cat, turned tail and ran.

Breezeheart looked after them, shrieking, "Not so tough now, are you? _Filth!" _

I ran up to her, burying my muzzle in her warm, soft fur. "Breezeheart! You were amazing, I've never seen anything like it!"

She looked down at me, a soft smile gracing her features. "You still have to take care of the elders when we get back."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Today is a one-shot with NO DIALOGUE. Must be silent. Yup. Read on!**

* * *

><p><p>

I stared into his eyes, willing him to understand. But he still just smiled and laughed, thinking we were just friends. Why? Couldn't he see in my eyes?

I loved him. My friend. To some, just my friend, others just my acquaintance. But I had fallen, hard, with a big loud thud. No one could hear it.

I sighed, looked away. His eyes followed, wondering. I turned back, with a smile and a little laugh, ready to joke around.

Oh, why wasn't life simple? Why wasn't _love _simple? Why must we fall for those we can't have?

At night I lay in my nest, thinking about love. I cry myself to sleep, then hide my broken heart in the morning.

**AN: This story kind of reminds me of Taylor Swift's "Teardrops On My Guitar", but I didn't mean for that. This is actually loosely based on real events, but... yeah. **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: So, today is all dialogue. Read on!**

* * *

><p><p>

"You didn't."

"I did."

"Serpentpaw, why-"

"Because, Aurapaw, I think you could do better!"

"So you _killed _him? Because I 'could do better'?"

"No, I-"

"Mortally wounded him at least, that's all! Does that really make it better?"

"Aurapaw, I love you!"

"And I hate you! How could you, Serpentpaw? Now Arborpaw will die, and do you think I'll just turn my love to you?"

"I see. You love a dying tom. A dying heart. Arborpaw will never live, he will die. There's nothing you can do about it."

"Don't say that! I know that! Just- just leave me alone, Serpentpaw!"

"Your tears wet the earth..."

"Shut up!"

"Even as the stars shine their final farewells..."

"Serpentpaw... Don't make me... Wait. Come away from there."

"If you shall not have me, Aurapaw... Then death is my only happiness. Goodbye..."

"NO!"

**AN: Yeah... Serpentpaw basically attacked Arborpaw so that Aurapaw would fall for him, but it made her hate him. So Serpentpaw ran onto the Thunder-path and died. DX**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Poetry... today is poetry. HAIKU TIME! Read on for strange haiku's.**

* * *

><p><p>

Hiding in the brush

Creeping softly in the night

Secrets shall unfold.

Love is in the air

Secret, though, hidden from view

Against all wishes.

Battle rages on

Shedding blood and breaking hearts

When shall come relief?

**AN: Sorry there isn't more, but you can only take haiku so far, in my opinion. Hope you liked!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Okay, last day, today's a song-fic, enjoy, read on!**

* * *

><p><p>

He stared right at me... I smiled and looked down. He went right back to talking- about his mate, of course.

Well, eventual mate... But disregard the facts, right?

At night I cried, leaving teardrops on my gray fur. I realized I couldn't love him, but life rarely agrees to what you know.

In the morning I knew it would be all about _her- _I laughed with him, my heart silently breaking.

I watched him come out of the warriors' den- ginger fur blazing, green eyes glowing. I sighed, glancing at my leg. It was the only thing I had to regret. That and its effects.

_She _followed behind, passing him without a glance. His gaze followed her, hurt shimmering from his soul.

Later that day, they sat next to each other, tails twining, sand on flame. I just watched, mapping my fur with teardrops.

**AN: This song-fic was about "Teardrops on my Guitar", by Taylor Swift. LOVE that song. If you couldn't figure out, it's about FirexCinder, but also FirexSand. I'm beginning to love FirexCinder. Dunno why. **


End file.
